His Fault
by Knis
Summary: Yukimura decided that Sanada was totally tempting him on purpose that morning.  *Alpha Pair*


**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>Yukimura decided that Sanada must be doing this on purpose.<p>

The captain of the Rikkai tennis team was currently staying over at Sanada's house for a sleepover. They had come back from training last night, done their homework like good students and then gone to bed.

Sanada had insisted on giving Yukimura his bed while Sanada lay on the futon on the floor. Sanada had fallen asleep relatively quickly, but Yukimura was unaccustomed to sleeping in a different bed, so it took him a while longer. He had checked the clock and saw that Sanada had set the alarm for _4 o'clock in the flipping morning_.

Yukimura had quickly fixed it to 9 o'clock before falling asleep last night. Honestly, it was a Saturday and who the hell gets up so early during the weekend? Their morning practice started at nine thirty. Half an hour was _plenty _of time to get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, wash up and then take the twenty minute train ride to school.

Now, it was the next morning and Yukimura was faced with a dilemma: He was awake, but Sanada was not.

The real problem was Sanada's appearance. The vice-captain was lying on his back, shirtless, and the blanket only barely covered him. Sanada's entire upper body was open to the eyes, displaying his impressively toned stomach. The thin blanket was all the way down to his hips. Either Sanada was wearing boxers extremely low on his thighs or he was not wearing them at all.

Yukimura groaned in frustration as he continued looking down at his vice-captain, unable to look away. Sanada had to be tempting him on purpose. Granted, it was warm in the room, but that certainly was no good enough excuse for not wearing enough clothing. Especially not for Yukimura, who was getting more and more turned on by the second.

Yukimura licked his lips as he had an internal debate about whether his vice-captain was wearing anything under the covers or not. Sanada made slight movements in his sleep, tossing and turning and occasional incoherent mumbles.

The Rikkai captain pulled off his own bedcovers and silently made his way next to his vice-captain. The black cap Sanada always wore was lying down next to his pillow. Yukimura pushed the hat out of the way and laid down next to Sanada, his body turned sideways to look at the vice-captain but not actually touching him.

Deep even breathing was all that could be heard in the room. Yukimura pouted, not sure if he wanted Sanada awake or not. He began poking the vice-captain delicately on the sides for lack of better things to do.

Sanada still didn't react. Yukimura splayed his hand on Sanada's well-toned stomach, tracing the contours of the muscles and feeling them rippling under his fingertips. Yukimura looked over Sanada's body fondly with a small smile. Not many people appreciated Sanada's good looks. The vice-captain was quite tall and intimidated anyone who came near him, so anyone who noticed Sanada's handsome features were just too scared to say anything.

Sanada gave a grunt in his sleep. Yukimura didn't pull his hand back.

'If he wakes up, I'll just pretend to be asleep. I'll tell him I fell off the bed or something.' thought Yukimura. 'No wait, I don't need to make excuses. I'm the captain. I'm the great Yukimura Seiichi, the Child of God. I am allowed to touch my vice-captain whether he questions it or not.' Yukimura nodded at his flawless logic.

Yukimura's hand inched lower and lower on Sanada's abdomen. Yukimura slowly removed the blanket and was greatly disappointed.

Sanada _was_ wearing underwear. Damn him. Yukimura unleashed his glare on Sanada, who crinkled his eyebrows as if he could actually feel the power of Yukimura's angry look (which he probably could. Yukimura's stares were powerful... in fact, Yukimura's glare was probably causing Sanada to have some nightmares at that very moment).

"Oi, Sanada. Wake up. Wake. Up." said Yukimura, sitting up and glaring down at his vice-captain, ready to reprimand him for wearing underwear and ruining the moment. Yukimura found it absolutely insulting.

Sanada tossed a bit but remained fast asleep. Yukimura made a mental note to give Sanada a thousand and one point six laps later on. But right now, there was still the issue of sexy vice-captain being stupid and sleeping. Yukimura didn't know where all these urges came from but it was most definitely Sanada's fault because _everything is always Sanada's fault damn it _and never Yukimura's because that's just the way it is.

Yukimura decided that he might as well do anything he felt like since his vice-captain was being so frustratingly incompetent this morning. The oblivious Sanada gave a groan in his sleep.

The captain slowly got up from Sanada's side. After spreading the stern vice-captain's legs and removing the stupid blanket, Yukimura sat down between Sanada's legs. Yukimura gave a creepy laugh that sounded like Mufufufufu before slipping his fingers in the elastic of Sanada's boxers.

As Yukimura slowly slid off the undergarments, he was filled with a sudden lusty need.

To the captain's delight, the alarm clock went off with three loud beeps at that moment. Sanada groggily opened his eyes, feeling somehow cooler on his lower body. He sleepily looked around and saw Yukimura giving him an impatient look from where the bluenette sat.

"Good morning Sanada. I'm going to blow you now so you might as well be awake for it." said Yukimura before dipping his head down. Good thing Sanada was awake, thought Yukimura, thinking about how unfortunate it would have been if Sanada missed out or woke up halfway thinking Yukimura was molesting him or something, because that was _totally_ not what Yukimura was doing.

"…H-Huh? Wait, wha-AH!" Sanada yelped when he felt warmth surrounding his head. His hips automatically thrust up, making Yukimura pull back right away.

"Genichirou, I don't appreciate you stabbing me with your penis." muttered Yukimura, draping an arm over Sanada's hips before bringing his head back down.

Sanada, now wide awake, gave a low moan when he felt the tight heat enveloping him once more. Yukimura dragged his tongue along the underside of Sanada's member before going back to the head and sucking expertly (he's the Child of God, so of course he can give godly blowjobs if he wants).

"Nnhg… ahn…" Sanada let out low groans and moans to add to the wet slurping sounds in the room. One of his hands fisted the bed sheets while the other was over his mouth, doing a poor job of covering up the embarrassing noises.

Yukimura sucked in more and more of Sanada's member as he hummed around it, making Sanada yell out a cry. The blue-haired captain took the needy moans as encouragement.

"Ah… Yuki…mura… comi…nggg." warned Sanada.

Yukimura suddenly pulled back and ceased all action, making Sanada groan at the lack of warmth and his denied release.

"_No_. Genichirou, are you seriously doing this?" demanded Yukimura with a frown.

Sanada panted. "W-what? But Yukimura…"

"_Seiichi._" corrected Yukimura. How dare he! Sanada had actually called him by his last name while he was so graciously sucking him! "Genichirou, you will be running five hundred laps for every word you utter that is not _Seiichi_."

Yukimura's face showed that he was not kidding.

"But-"

"Five hundred. Shall we go for a thousand?" asked Yukimura.

Yukimura brought his head down again and slipped Sanada's member slowly between his lips, his tongue poking and caressing the sensitive slit that was dripping with bitter pre-come. The captain's other hand that wasn't holding down Sanada's hips came up to slowly and painstakingly stroke Sanada's balls.

Sanada panted as he felt his release come closer again. But Yukimura was determined. The bluenette pulled back and nipped at Sanada's inner thighs the moment he felt Sanada reaching his limit.

"P-please…" panted Sanada. He needed that mouth, hot and wet on him again. Yukimura's teeth slowly nibbled on his skin and Sanada whimpered pathetically while muttering pleas. Yukimura murmurred something that sounded like 'sixty thousand laps', but Sanada wasn't sure since Yukimura took him whole an instant later and began bobbing his head, still keeping Sanada's flexing hips in check.

Once Sanada began trembling, Yukimura sat up, abruptly ceasing all action and looking furiously and expectantly at his vice-captain. Sanada lay there panting, trying to regain his breath. His cock was painfully hard after being denied his release so many times. His entire body was drenched in sweat and felt extremely sensitive.

He swallowed thickly and said, "P-Please, Seiichi."

Yukimura looked absolutely delighted as he grinned evilly. "Please what?"

The vice-captain looked away, a light blush tainting his cheeks. He had half a mind to just grab his member and finish it himself, but Yukimura's, no Seiichi's, mouth had felt like heaven. Heaven secretly disguised as hell when Yukimura pulled back and left him unsatisfied, of course. He still wasn't quite sure what brought this on, but he didn't ask questions. He learned a lot time ago to just accept whatever things Yukimura spontaneously felt like doing.

"Please suck me and make me come, Seiichi." whispered Sanada, not meeting Yukimura's eyes out of embarrassment. He felt like his entire face was on fire.

Yukimura's face slowly spread into a pleased smile. "That's a good boy, Genichirou." purred the bluenette. "But we don't have time right now. Practice starts in five minutes." And then, Yukimura was leaping up, grabbing his bag and escaping the room at a lightning-quick pace. Before Sanada could even comprehend what was going on, Yukimura was fully dressed in his Rikkai uniform and had bolted out of the house.

Well, Yukimura IS the captain, so of course he couldn't possibly be late. _Honestly_, Genichirou was so selfish to have even suggested a blowjob instead of practice. Yukimura nodded to himself and made a mental note to give his vice-captain squats and sit-ups as well as the laps.

Sanada gazed in horror at the clock after he heard Yukimura leave. He was now stuck in his bedroom with a painful hard-on and practice started in three minutes. He bashed his head against the nearest table, and cursed his luck for having a sadistic captain.

And somehow, even if Sanada's house was twenty minutes away from the school, Yukimura made it on time and immediately began his duty as captain, barking orders at whoever met his gaze whether they were part of the tennis team or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I wrote this ages ago and never bothered putting it up. D; **

**Blame Sanada because everything is _always_ his fault. **

**And that was my dose of Sanada torture for the day. :) **


End file.
